


13 days and what can change

by Dontjudgemyfanfichistory



Series: Linked Universe Short Stories [7]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I hurt Hyrule, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), The rest of the boys are there, but they don't do anyhting, legend and hyrule bromance, random note but i really really like hyrule x aurora is it just me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory
Summary: Hyrule has been missing for 13 days.---“Traveller.”“It’s none of your business.”“Why are you covered in burns?”Hyrule tried to pull his arm away, “Let go of me.”“Answer me.”
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Legend & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676752
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	13 days and what can change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulligesLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulligesLulu/gifts).



> This is a gift fic! Funnily enough most of my gift fics are me hurting Hyrule in some way. But there is literally nothing wrong with that now is there?

When Hyrule went missing for thirteen days exactly, everyone had reacted in a completely understandable way: Panic and worry.

It had been quick. The infected Zora that plagued the rivers of Hyrule’s home had taken a few of them by surprise. A short battle had followed. Humanoid and large though they were, they were slow and didn’t have much in weaponry. 

The fight was easily won. Only when they were cleaning their weapons, wiping slime and green blood off their blades and armor did Legend finally look around. 

“Where is the Traveler?” He asked aloud.

The rest of them looked up. Glancing around their surroundings to hopefully catch sight of their wandering friend. 

“Did he run off alone?” Twilight questioned. “Maybe there’s a fairy fountain nearby.”

Legend shook his head. “Not that I’m aware of.”

“He didn’t seem hurt that much.” Four chimed. 

“Yeah! He seemed the most competent fighting those bastards.” Wind added. “Maybe he’s napping in a tree.”

Time, the eldest, sighed. “Wherever he may be, it would be best if we hurried to find him. We’re stronger together, and he’s our navigator.”

The cleaning was set aside for later. It didn’t matter when looking for a missing brother of theirs. 

There was no sight of him in the surrounding river, not the caves. No matter how much Wind and Wild yelled into the trees, no familiar voice called back. 

“But he wasn’t hurt.” Argued the captain to himself. “Where could he have gone?”

“Capture?” Suggested Sky. 

“I don’t want to even consider that as an option.”

Their search continued. As time passed and the moon rose in the sky, panic began to swell in the hearts of a few of them. 

“He’ll be alright Sailor.” Sky assured Wind. “The Traveler knows his world well. I’m sure a portal caught just him and he’s making his way back to us as we speak.”

Wind said nothing. Only continued to shout for Hyrule. 

They have moved a few miles west looking for him. The sun was beginning to rise as they finally decided to sleep. 

It was hard to sleep. The sun was bright, someone they cared for was missing, the ground was rock solid and the threat of a surprise attack was a possibility.

Legend volunteered for the first watch. In fact he volunteered for every watch. 

“I’m not going to be able to sleep.” He tried to explain to Time. “And if anyone knows about this world other than him, it’s me.”

Time had tried to put his foot down. But the level of concern on Legend’s face had him hesitating. “The first and the last.” He finally said. “Twilight and I will take the middle ones.”

Legend had agreed, all too ready to stay up a few more hours. 

The second day was no better. No signs of Hyrule, no signs of anything. 

The funny thing about monsters here was that they were either gone, no monsters no animals no insects no anything. Or they swarmed in droves. They were small and easy to kill, but dozens of keese were harder than a single angry darknut or armos. 

There was an occasional bird. Twilight would shoot them, roasting them and wordlessly handing them to other people. It was strange but it was also free food. None of them refused it. 

The third day everyone was feeling antsy. 

“The castle is close isn’t it?” Wild asked. “Maybe Hyrule is there. He knows the princesses right?”

That’s right, because Hyrule had two Zelda’s. Legend thought. He remembered Hyrule telling him how he had met both of them, being the dashing hero that he was, he was twice the ladies. 

Hyrule had denied the dashing and ‘having twice the ladies’ but he was laughing all the same. 

They reached the castle on the fifth day. 

Dawn, the current ruling princess and queen, had accepted them gracefully. She had never met them personally, but Hyrule had sent a few letters to Aurora, her great great great grandmother who was the same age as her. 

They were worried to learn of his disappearance. 

“He’s not here then?” Time asked. 

Aurora shook her head. “No. Not since he left months ago, when I assume he met the rest of you.”

Wind had bit his lip, the rest of them nervously glancing around and ticking in some way. 

_Where was he?_

As tempting as it was to sleep in the castle, spend the night in real royal beds, the drive to look for Hyrule kept them going. 

They had set out that night, after being fed and given more food to walk with. 

The sixth and seventh had passed by, no sign of Hyrule. 

The eighth day held nothing for them. 

On the ninth day they reached a town. The kind folks there could offer them nothing and sent them on their way with a well drawn map and some well wishes.

They had all decided to sleep on the tenth day. Legend had almost collapsed and the rest decided to join him. Sleeping on the ground in broad daylight.

They were woken up on the eleventh day by Four screaming as a leaver tried to bite his leg off. 

What a way to start the day.

The three leavers were killed, but Four had poison thrumming in his veins and red potions weren’t enough to get it all out of his system. 

“Our magical medic is missing.” Twilight noted. It was a moment of poorly timed irony, Warriors felt bad for laughing.

The village was close by, close enough. Four had been passed out for more than several hours. He walked with a limp when they saw him awake on the twelfth day. 

“Don’t worry about me.” He waved them off. “I have a lot in me, this is nothing. ”

They had backtracked so far, was it wise to go in a different direction? Or to stay in the same place and wait for Hyrule to find them?

“I’m not making him look for us. At least not me.” Legend spat when Time suggested staying put. 

“We’re not splitting us up further.” Time said coolly. “The princesses know we are in this direction, if he came to them or to us, he could find us better.”

Legend scowled. He had no counter, he didn’t want to sit down and wait for him. It wasn’t how he ran things. 

But he wasn’t running anything here was he now? No he wasn’t. And that was a damn shame. 

\---

Day thirteen. The first night they had spent in an Inn, on a real bed for the first time since they had gotten in this goddesses forsaken land. 

There had been a knock on Time and Twilight’s door. The Innkeeper and the one who promised to keep an eye out for Hyrule stood there. 

He started to speak as soon as Twilight opened the door. “You lads were lookin’ for the kid with brown hair and a sword right?” 

Twilight nodded hesitantly. 

“I think he may be standing in the square right about now. Came in ‘ere in town and is just standing in the middle of the square, staring at the ground.”

Twilight furrowed his brow, intent on asking more questions before Time pushed past him. “Traveler or not, we’re looking further into this. Grab the Veteran and go now, I’ll get the rest.” He instructed. 

Twilight did as he was told. He ran the stairs to Legend’s room and found him wide awake on his bed, he was staring at the various rings on his fingers. 

“Veteran,” That caught his attention. “he’s in the square.”

He needed no more prompting. The two of them quickly made their way past the other patrons of the Inn, the door, and eventually arrived at the small town square. 

Hyrule, or who might be him, was indeed staring at the ground, periodically checking the sky then back at the ground again. 

“Traveler?” Legend began.

Looking at them was indeed Hyrule. Legend felt his skin crawl at the sight of him.

There were burns on his arms. Bad ones. Blackened, seared, flesh along his arms and sides. His tunic was ripped in some places, along his back mostly. 

His hair, most of it was cut short. Choppy, and hastily done with what was most likely a dull knife. 

What unnerved him, there was not a single drop of blood to be seen on his person. Just burns. 

His eyes, he was there in his eyes.

Hyrules eyes lit up, he smiled warmly when he saw them. “Guys!” he moved towards them with a lag in his step. Acting as if nothing was wrong in the world.

Legend rushed to his side, he grabbed his arms and looked at him on eye level. “You’re alive.” he stated. “You’re hurt.”

Hryule shook his head. “I’m fine.”

He wasn’t. Twilight could smell the burnt flesh. 

“You’re not. Here, there are healers.” Legend tried to guide him to the house where Four had been taken only a day earlier. 

“I’m fine, really.”

“No, no you’re not.”

Hyrule physically stopped moving. “Vet, I’m fine. Really I am.”

Legend stopped as well. He still held on to one of his arms firmly. “Where were you?“ he asked cautiously.

“Why does that matter?”

“Traveler.” 

“It’s none of your business.”

“Why are you covered in burns?”

Hyrule tried to pull his arm away, “Let go of me.”

“Answer me.”

“Help me get away from him.” Hyrule looked to Twilight.

Twilight hadn’t the slightest idea what was going on. He stepped away. 

“Help. Me.” Hyrule asked again. “Get him away from me.”

“Vet,” Twilight warned. “What are you doing?”

Legend ignored him. “Where have you been?”

“It doesn’t matter!” Hyrule screamed. The sudden jump in volume shocked them, the few people from around town that had stopped to nosey into their moment pretended to not be looking. Twilight spared them a moment to glare at them.

Wind could be spotted running towards the square. Legend let go of Hyrule’s arm as Wind barreled into the brunette. 

“You’re safe!” Wind cried, “Where were you?”

Hyrule gasped in pain as Wind grabbed at his arms, not noticing the damage done to them. He stumbled backward into Legend, who gripped his shoulder and steadied him. 

Wind pulled away, shock on his face. “Sorry!” he yelped. As he backed further away, the boy got a clearer look at the state Hyrule was in. Shock was replaced with horror. “What happened to you?”

Hyrule, too busy holding the affected area didn’t answer. Legend did in his stead. “We need to get him to a doctor. Traveler’s not healing himself.”

“I don’t need to be healed.” Hyrule bit.

“Bullshit. Farmboy, help me carry him.”

That was a clear instruction he could follow. Trying to ignore Hyrule’s complaint’s and protesting, Twilight gingerly grabbed onto his back. He winced, feeling more torn skin there. He hoisted Hyrule up, attempting to carry him like a mother would a toddler. It was easier to ignore his attempts to get away like that. 

Legend didn’t fight for control as soon as he saw Twilight try to carry all of him. 

“Where’s the healers house?”

“End of town remember?”

Twilight started to walk in that direction, carrying Hyrule as he repeated the words “I’m fine.” In Twilight’s ear.

On the way, the others could be seen. Before they could stop and stare, Legend hushed them with a finger and gestured for them to talk to lower voices. 

“I’m not sick!” Called Hyrule. “There’s nothing wrong with me, you don’t need to act like that!”

“He’s badly hurt, but avoiding treatment.” Legend explained. 

Their small informal parade reached the house. Hyrule had grown tired of resisting, now miserably resting in Twilight’s arms. 

“I know what I’m doing.” he whispered, “This is where _I_ live.”  
  


What could Twilight say to him? Nothing came to mind. He wasn’t close to him. Not like Legend was. 

“You need help.” It felt hollow to repeat something that Legend had already said. 

Hyrule dug his head into Twilight's shoulder. "I've done this before. I know what to do."

Twilight knocked at the door. The young woman answered. Gracefully accepting them in her house for a second time. 

Hyrule had fallen asleep quickly. Turns out when you're tired, fighting off a few infections, and are given warm water to drink, you tucker out quickly. 

Hours passed in minimal silence. When asked for details, Legend and Twilight shrugged. They didn't know much.

The house wasn't big enough for all of them to stay. Legend said he wouldn't move until Hyrule woke up. No one argued with him.

The woman nodded. She asked if Legend wanted to stay in the room, Legend nodded. 

As carefully as she could, a knife was brought to Hyrule's skin and the dead and burnt flesh was scraped away. The bowl next to her filled with blood and bits of skin as the smell of cooked human was drowned out by the bundle of herbs that had been lit on fire and thrown into a bucket. 

"What caused them?" Legend asked her. 

She glanced at him, then back at the knife. "These used to be cuts. They were cauterized."

Cauterized? 

Legend recalled situations where he was out of potions and bleeding fast. Holding the tempered sword to his arms and searing it shut had saved him in a few tough situations. The blade and handle growing unbearable hot when held against him or another hero.

"It's self inflicted." she continued, "It was most likely done to stop the bleeding but-" she tipped her head to one side. "These cuts would have been so light. Barely scratching the skin. Why would he burn himself?"

Legend had no clue. The princesses might, but he'd be damned if he went to them for answers when Hyrule was right there.

Hyrule was cleaned up. Cleaning alcohol swiped across his wounds. Soft and clean bandages were wrapped around his arms, back, and feet. How had he managed to walk this far with cuts and burns on his feet, Legend couldn't fathom.

"If you have any potions, it would be good to administer them when he wakes up. He'll have a fever, the infections will be in his blood by now." She instructed him. She left the room to dispose of the gore and clean herself. 

Legend was left alone with a sleeping Hyrule. He had a red potion on him, a blue one as well. Blue would be better for the magic user, but the infection was inside. Hyrule would choke on being fed anything. 

Against his better judgement, Legend let his fingers rake through Hyrule's hair. His fingers caught on a few curls, pulling them straight before letting them bounce back into shape. Most of his hair was gone. It now was an inch or three in length. No longer down to his ears and shoulders. Why had it been cut? Now drenched in sweat, Hyrule was at least showing signs of animation.

"You're burning up." He whispered to no one. The room was empty of anything but a chair, table and a bed. A single window gave a view of the forest. He could hear the woman moving around upstairs.

A few hours later Hyrule stirred. He took a sharper breath than normal, exhaling caused him to cough, his eyes jolting open as he choked on air. 

Legend was his side in an instant. He pulled Hyrule to a sitting position, letting the boy expel the air from his lungs. His hands tight around Legend's wrists, his knuckles white from the strain.

"Hey, just look at me. Breathe."

"Where am I?" Hyrule asked in a raspy voice. 

"Healers."

No fight, just a sigh. "Alright."

Legend left his side for a moment. He retrieved his sack, a blue potion now in his hands. He handed it to Hyrule. "Drink this."

Hyrule took it, uncorked it and took a single swig. Less than a spoonful. 

"Drink all of it."

"I'll be fine."

"Your burns got infected. Drink or else I force you."

Hyrule drank more, leaving a third of it intact. Legend knew that was as much as he could get him to drink. He took the bottle back, glaring at Hyrule. 

"I drank too much. I feel like I'm going to vomit."

"How much did you eat without us?"

"Almost nothing."

"That's your fault then."

He looked at Hyrule. There was sweat shimmering on his forehead, his hair had grown more matted and lost its curl. He was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling underneath the large shirt that had been gifted to him to hide his bandages. 

Legend moved to the bed. He put his arms beneath Hyrule's and pulled him into a hug. Hyrule fit into him, his head digging into his collar. Legend smelled salt, iron, and meat, he softly gripped Hyrule. "Traveler- goddesses above- You scared me."

Hyrule nodded, he felt the movement rather than seeing it. "I'm sorry."

"Never fucking do that again. You hear me?"

Another nod.

Legend growled. He wanted to be angry. To yell at Hyrule and demand answers. He had no right to do this to him. To scare him out of his mind like this. It was unfair as much as it was cruel. 

He held him close. Hyrule was burning and Legend didn't care. He didn't know if the growing wet spot on his collar was sweat or tears. He just kept holding who he had come to know as a brother.

\---

Hyrule slept semi peacefully. 

He was no longer under the influence of medicine or a comatose-like state of sleep. Dreams invaded his mind.

He had been 'kidnapped' in a sense. The group that called themselves Ganon's followers had been watching them for some time. When the Zora had attacked, Hyrule had spotted one from far off. He could take care of one by himself. 

He called to Four, who he thought had heard him. He ran away, towards the figure covered in the signature red of Ganon's supporters. 

But there wasn't just one. There were many. 

Hyrule was a strong magic user, a proud prodigy of the craft and skilled with a sword. 

But seven to one had been a bit far from his expertise. 

He had been bludgeoned over the head. Darkness taking him quickly. He had taken a few seconds to think of a plan and that's all they needed. 

When he had woken up, it was dark. There was a bag over his head. They must have been asleep because he heard nothing around him. He was outside, there was a fire to his left, his foot was dangerously near the flames, Hyrule could feel the smoldering leather leaving blisters on his feet. 

He'd called lightning first. Enough to scatter them and get the hood off. It had sent everyone in a panic. 

They took notice of him. One tried to cut him. They needed blood he remembered. His blood.

Hyrule had killed him without thought. When it came to the life of this one misguided soul or the livelihood of everyone Hyrule- Well Hyrule had already made his mind up on that one.

He had killed most of them. The last three had run off. 

There were a few cuts on his arms. The bushes surrounding them were barbed. His clothes were ripped and his hair was matted in the blood of a few of the men. 

There were no rivers near, Hyrule grabbed a knife and cut off what he could. He needed to be cleaned, fast.

His magic was raw and powerful. It hit hard and fast. It healed the impossible and held the power of the triforce behind it. 

But it came slowly. In small drips and strains it would pool in his stomach and chest. All at once if he was near a fairy fountain, but that was rare. 

He'd used so much to kill these people, then heal himself. Running into other monsters became a pain. 

His burnt shoe left him wincing whenever he took a step. Any leaver that tried to make him their meal would get a nip at his skin and quickly die by his hand. Armos were more trouble.

He stared in distress at the blood flowing down his side soaked his tunic. There was a river right next to him. He could step in and wash the cut before bandaging it. 

But blood in the water was still his. 

So out came his sword, heated and ready to fight a monster. But instead of slaying a beast, Hyrule bit down on his shirt and held the blade to his side.

His shirt and hair he washed. He was going to regret cutting his hair, but it was a good idea in the long run. 

Now where were the others?

Any magic he had was put to good use fighting anything he saw. It was better to hit something and kill it, before it got a chance to hit him. Using what little magic he earned back to heal himself was pointless. 

He wouldn't tell the others what had happened. It had only been a few days right? He could just tell them he got lost. Poor Hyrule getting lost in his own home, it fit with how they viewed him didn't it?

Rinse repeat rinse repeat, Hyrule was littered with burns when he came across civilization. 

He was so tired, he just stared at the ground. He needed a plan. He needed to sleep and regain magic. He would heal himself and be good as new. He would go to the princesses and explain the situation to them. No one would know and-

"Traveler?"

\---

Hyrule woke up. The room was empty, where was the veteran?

"Vet?" He whispered to an empty room. 

There was no response. Legend must have left. 

A part inside him dimmed. He was alone again.

\---

Legend arrived with Four in toe. Legend had forgotten about the outside world. It was the dead of night. 

Four was awake, he asked Twilight, the other person up to pass the information onto Time. Four had mentioned still feeling a stiff ache in his calf, so the two of them had decided to go together. 

The woman, who was still awake (a godsend she was) opened the door for them. She took Four in, ready to cook up a muscle relaxer. Legend made his way to the room. 

Hyrule was awake again, staring at the ceiling. He lay motionless, for a moment Legend's heart jumped when he saw an open eyes and a limp figure, he feared the worst. 

But Hyrule blinked. He turned his head slightly to see who had entered the room. 

"Hey." Legend greeted.

"I thought that you were gone."

"What, and that this was all a dream?"

"Yeah."

Legend bit his tongue. "Well it's not." He said. "I'm here. That's not going to change."

"Promise?"

Legend strode forward, he took Hyrule's hand in his. "I'd die first."

Hyrule smiled limply. "Thanks."

"Anything for you, brat."

**Author's Note:**

> Legend and Hyrule bromance supremacy. Anyone else? No? Okay.


End file.
